benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr Nebula. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white scheme that is similar to Buzzshock. He has one Cyclopian eye in the middle of his head. He has antennae and a tail that have plugs on the tips of them, along with having plugs on the tips of each of his fingers. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to 11 year old Feedback with the exception of having the black and white color scheme is replaced with a black and green color scheme that matches Diamondheads shirt. His antennae are longer then when he was 11. He is more muscular, and has gold colored bolts on his shoulders, arms, and hips. Both Feedbacks wear the Omnitrix symbol on their chest. Powers and Abilties *'Energy Absorption/redirection': He can also absorb and redirect energy. *'Electrokinesis': He has the ability, with his antennaes and tail, to shoot blasts of electricity. When he puts his fingers together he can create energy balls. He can also propel the electricity out in punches. *'Enchanced Strength': He also has enhanced strength which is seen by the punch he delivers to Malware in Trouble Helix. *'Enchanced Speed': In Showdown part 1, he was shown to be pretty fast when he has absorbed energy as he was able to keep up with a turbo charged car and beat the bad guys. *'Flight': As shown in Showdown part 2, he can fly via propulsion by shooting electricity out of his hands right at the ground. *'Attack Repulsion': As shown in A Fistful of Brains, he can repel attacks. *'Elasticity': As shown in A Fistful of Brains, he can stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old: *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown Part 1'' By 16 year old: *Showdown: Part 2 *Store 23 *TGIS *A Fistful of Brains Trivia *Derrick Wyatt said that Ben must have unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by Ben that he never gets tired of using Feedback. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electric sound is played. *It was mentioned in Showdown: Part 1 that Feedback was Ben's most used and favorite alien but after a battle with Malware he was never used again, Malware destroyed Feedback with an addition of the Omnitrix having a failsafe of not accepting anymore new Conductoid DNA. But we see Ben use Feedback in Showdown Part 2 because he was reunlocked after 16 year old Ben forgave his 11 year old self in the same episode. Gallary Feedback(mainpic).jpg|Feedback(16 yr. old) Feedback.jpg|Feedback(16 yr old) Feedback.png|Feedback(16 yr old) Feedback02.jpg|Feedback(11 yr old) Feedbackteenmodel.png|Feedback(TeenModel) Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Conductoid Category:Teslavorr Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens